hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Suit
The Suit is the signature apparel adorned by Agent 47 in most of his appearances throughout the series. Appearance ''Hitman: Blood Money'' It is supposedly an expensive Italian Suit consisting of a 2 button jacket with notch lapels and a pair of double pleated trousers both of which in black, black leather gloves, white striped dress shirt and a red silk tie with stripes. ''Hitman: Absolution'' However, in Hitman: Absolution, the striped dress shirt and red striped tie are replaced with a white dress shirt and solid red tie instead. To round off this appearance he also wears a customized red and black tie clip with cufflinks bearing the Hitman logo. In Hitman: Absolution, in addition to the normal suit, Agent 47 can also wear * High Tech Suit (when pre-ordered from Amazon) - A dark grey, futuristic, military-style jacket with a body armor underneath. It provides 50% increased armor for 47.Gamerzines.com The pre-order also includes the Bartoli Custom Pistol, a heavily modified handgun with a built-in scope and silencer. * High Roller Suit (when pre-ordered from Walmart) - A black James Bond-style tuxedo with black gloves. The pre-order also includes the Krugermeier 2-2 Pistol, a suppressed handgun. * Public Enemy Suit (when pre-ordered from Best Buy) - A charcoal grey pinstripe three piece suit with a white shirt and red silk tie. Unlike other suits which Agent 47 wears, this Suit is worn with a fedora. It's meant to look like a 1930s or 1940s gangster. The pre-order also includes the Bronson 1928M (a Tommy gun). * Deus Ex Suit (buyable as DLC) - The suit worn by Adam Jensen, the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It gives extra protection against firearms. There is a matching 10mm 'Zenith' handgun that can also be bought. History The original instance was first seen in a room next to 47's during Training, as a clothing prepared by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer to replace 47's patient suit. However, to escape the asylum, he need to disguise as an orderly, thus he abandoned the suit in favor of an orderly suit. One year later, 47 managed to acquire a similar style of clothing, and from that point on, used it as his most preferred clothes during missions. Only during donning disguises and other special cases that he does not wear his signature suit. These are listed below. Missions without the suit Most of the time, 47 prefers to start a mission in his suit, but in a select few cases, he does not. * Hitman: Codename 47 ** Training - 47 starts in patient's robes, but can change to the suit. ** Find the U'Wa Tribe - Camouflage gear. ** The Jungle God - Camouflage gear. ** Say Hello to My Little Friend - Camouflage gear. * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin ** Hidden Valley - Winter camouflage. ** At the Gates - Winter camouflage. ** Shogun Showdown - Winter camouflage. ** Murder at the Bazaar - Afghani civilian clothing. ** The Motorcade Interception - Afghani civilian clothing. ** Tunnel Rat - Afghani civilian clothing. * Hitman: Blood Money ** Requiem - White suit. * Hitman: Absolution ** Rosewood - Priest outfit. ** Welcome to Hope - Priest outfit. ** Attack of the Saints - 47 starts in a Waikiki Inn bathrobe, but can pick up the suit Gallery HIT,.jpg|The white suit Hitman Absolution Suit.jpg|Agent 47's suit in Hitman: Absolution. SuitContract.png|Full view of the suit in Hitman: Absolution. Trivia * There is a white counterpart of this suit. Instead of the black tuxedo, it is white on top of another white collar shirt, red tie, and a pair of white leather gloves, worn during Requiem. * In Hitman: Blood Money, 47 wears his suit jacket unbuttoned in less formal settings, such as A Vintage Year and The Murder of Crows, and wears it buttoned in formal settings, such as A House of Cards and A Dance with the Devil. * In the Streets of Hope playthrough, 47 wears his suit jacket unbuttoned and doesn't wear a tie. He has also removed his gloves. He was also seen the same way in parts of the Introducing The Kill trailer. * In the Sniper Challenge, 47 removes his coat, wearing only his shirt, tie and holster. However when he reloads the sniper, the tie is missing. * In some previews of Absolution, there is a white paper/hankerchief in one of 47's pockets. In some other previews, he also doesn't wear gloves and has loosened his tie. * In a Crowd Tech Demo, 47 seems to be wearing some sort of overcoat. This is also visible in the French demo of Terminus Hotel/Run For Your Life/ Shangri-La. References Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:Hitman: Codename 47 gameplay Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution disguises